Empire Velvet
by SankoKamen
Summary: "Qu'est Dieu ? Qu'est Kira ? Peuvent-ils empêcher l'Humanité d'être soumise à l'Apocalypse ? Lorsqu'ils tomberont, comme tous les autres, réduits par les cendres de leur propre incendie, seul l'Empire Velvet se dressera. Nouvelle Lumière. Nouvelle Autorité. Nouvelle Justice." LxLight
1. Variations de mauve

**Disclaimer **: Death Note ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé complet** : « Qu'est Dieu ? Qu'est Kira ? Peuvent-ils empêcher l'Humanité d'être soumise à l'Apocalypse ? Lorsqu'ils tomberont, comme tous les autres, réduits par les cendres de leur propre incendie, seul l'Empire Velvet se dressera. Nouvelle Lumière. Nouvelle Autorité. Nouvelle Justice. » Après avoir transmis le Death Note au groupe Yotsuba, Light devait se contenter d'attendre patiemment de devenir dieu du Nouveau Monde. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouve piégé, la mémoire perdue de son plein gré, enchaîné au plus grand détective du monde, à combattre une menace d'une trempe bien trop différente de la sienne.

...

◊ **Empire Velvet ◊**

...

**Chapitre Premier**

Variations de _m__**a**__u__**v**__e_

...

_Prise dans une course folle, la voiture quitta le périphérique bondé et, s'éloignant des gratte-ciels aluminés de la ville, elle s'engagea sur une route poussiéreuse et dégradée. Ses pneus n'étaient pas adaptés à ce type de sol le moins du monde ; néanmoins, Soichiro Yagami ne songea pas une seconde à s'arrêter. Il ne prêtait pas plus d'attention aux rebonds violents du véhicule qu'aux supplications criées par les deux voyageurs de la banquette arrière. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Light lui-même avait oublié la route et tout le reste et ne distinguait plus le sens de ses propres paroles. À ses côtés, Misa criait quelque chose, elle aussi, mais c'était lointain, si lointain…_

_- Et maintenant, je vais vous tuer tous les deux, puis me suicider._

_Lorsque le canon glacé du revolver fut pointé droit sur son front, Light sentit le sang quitter son visage et sa bouche s'assécher d'un coup sec. Puis, il croisa le regard furieux de son père pour la dernière fois et la balle partit._

_Une balle à blanc._

...

◊ Interlude ◊

...

Light avait rejoué cette scène tant de fois dans son esprit qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Vraiment, il ne savait même plus combien de fois par jour il avait senti une sueur froide perler sur son front, ses mains se faire moites. Les jours passaient, mais rien de s'atténuait. Rechercher Kira était bien beau, c'était la preuve d'un grand courage et d'une volonté de fer et pourtant, ça n'aidait pas. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir manqué de se faire tuer par son père qui l'angoissait - bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une expérience des plus traumatisantes. Non, ce qui le rendait nerveux, c'était d'avoir réalisé la chose suivante : _n'importe qui pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment_. Et il ne voulait surtout pas mourir. De quelle main que ce soit. De fil en aiguille, Light s'était mis à éprouver de l'animosité à l'égard de Kira. Qui avait le droit de décider d'agréger la vie d'autrui ? Kira s'en prenait exclusivement aux criminels, bien ; mais n'avait-il pas fini par s'abaisser à leur niveau ? Voire pire ? Pourquoi manipuler les victimes à leur gré avant de les achever, sinon par sadisme ? Pourquoi éliminer des agents du FBI,** des représentants de l'ordre** ?

_Personne ne veut d'une justice pareille._

Et en parlant de justice… Light ne supportait pas que L, le "meilleur détective que la Terre ait jamais porté", puisse le soupçonner d'être une ordure pareille. Si, si, une ordure. On pouvait avoir les opinions qu'on voulait à propos de Kira, mais il se rapprochait sans aucun doute de cette qualification. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Light ne faisait pas partie de ce genre d'individus.

- Light-kun, ça devient gênant.

- Hm ?

Light cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser son état semi éveillé et se redressa légèrement. Les chaînes qui le reliaient à L cliquetèrent désagréablement à ses oreilles. Ryuuzaki, accroupi sur son siège selon sa bonne habitude, observait l'écran géant de son ordinateur d'un oeil vaseux. Il consentit à se tourner vers son vis-à-vis au bout de quelques secondes pour préciser :

- Tu me fixes depuis exactement neuf minutes et cinquante deux secondes ; c'est gênant.

- Ah, désolé, s'empressa de s'excuser Light (mais sincèrement, "gênant" ? Ce n'était pas L qui passait son temps à le fixer, en règle générale ?). C'est juste que passer autant de temps sur l'ordinateur me fatigue.

Hochant la tête, L reporta son attention sur l'écran.

- Oui, ça doit être dur. Où sont donc tes années de lycée, Light-kun, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais que j'avais placé des caméras dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, pendant cette période, tu passais un temps considérable sur l'ordinateur, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Un éclair de compréhension frappa Light, alors qu'il s'était mis à froncer les sourcils. L, bien-sûr, ne disait jamais rien par hasard. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. A l'instant, il avait probablement dû faire allusion à l'infiltration des comptes de la police japonaise par Kira, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Et évidemment, qui hormis Light, fils de policier et geek à ses heures perdues, aurait pu réussir un tel exploit ?

Las de débattre avec L sur le sujet "Non, je ne suis pas Kira", Light retourna à la contemplation de son propre ordinateur.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Ryuuzaki.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea L avec une pointe de curiosité.

- Les droits de l'Homme, tu connais ?

- Hm, les droits de l'Homme… Je suis sûr que Kira fait cas des droits de l'Homme, lui aussi.

Light le gratifia d'un regard glacial.

Essayez un peu d'être enchaîné à un type pareil vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

...

◊ Interlude ◊

...

- Ryuuzaki, quand comptez-vous agir pour Yotsuba ? Nous en savons déjà beaucoup, il serait peut-être temps de mettre au point un plan d'action ?

Sans le **3:07 a.m** qui clignotait avec insistance en bas de son écran, L n'aurait sans doute pas pris en compte l'heure avancée de la nuit. Passant la majorité de son temps dans un hall démuni de fenêtres, il lui arrivait d'oublier que les journées se divisaient en cycle, suivaient des variations. Lui les imaginait fluides et constantes. Les autres, visiblement, non. Du moins, pas au vu de leurs cernes profonds et leur attitude, proche de la crise de nerfs. Seul Soichiro Yagami montrait suffisamment d'enthousiasme pour parler de plan d'action à trois heures du matin. Light, de son coté, se taisait ; L ne releva pas, considérant qu'il était celui à avoir littéralement détruit son rythme de vie. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement coupable à ce niveau-là.

**Light était Kira.**

Il n'avait pas encore cent pourcents de certitude à ce sujet – _et, bon sang, ça le rendait fou ! _– mais au vu des faits, des preuves, plus ou moins directes, et des simples spéculations, il ne tarderait pas à s'en approcher. Il s'était trompé une seule et unique fois au cours de sa carrière et ce ne serait pas Kira qui le ferait recommencer.

- Yagami-san, bien que j'apprécie votre combativité, je vous rappelle que nous n'avons aucune preuve concrète. Nous ne savons pas non plus comment ils s'y prennent pour tuer.

Quelque part plus loin, Matsuda laissa échapper un petit ronflement.

Un Light fatigué avait plus de chance à se mettre en colère. Et de laisser échapper quelques informations compromettantes, peut-être ? Oui, peut-être, mais jamais il ne se trahirait devant autant de monde. Non, non. L plissa les yeux, l'air songeur. Même en admettant que Light se soit fait manipuler par Kira, puis rendu amnésique par lui, il devait lui rester une parcelle de souvenirs de ce qu'il avait commis. Le cerveau humain était au moins aussi puissant que cela. Et dans un état fatigué, tout juste sorti d'une séquence de réflexion intense, il était si facilement manipulable…

L dut retenir un sourire satisfait.

- Eh bien, messieurs, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara L en quittant son fauteuil.

Il sentit Light tressaillir à l'autre bout de la chaîne. Le reste des enquêteurs échangèrent des regards perplexes, surpris d'être congédiés aussi brusquement. Cependant, ils ne parurent pas déçus outre mesure. Tandis que L s'engageait sur l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, il entendit Light lui demander entre deux bâillements s'il avait un plan. L resta silencieux.

Les rares lumières de la ville endormie pénétraient leur chambre, via l'immense baie vitrée dont elle était dotée. Et quelque part au centre de ce champ urbain, le nouveau Kira riait aux éclats, au milieu d'une marre de sang et d'argent. Light observa un long moment la posture indolente de L, se demandant s'il pensait à la même chose, puis finit par tirer légèrement sur la chaine.

- Tu peux réfléchir autant que tu veux, Ryuuzaki, mais laisse-moi au moins m'allonger.

- Ah, oui, bien-sûr.

Ils s'étaient tous deux faits au lit commun – l'idée de dormir ensemble leur avait paru impossible les premiers jours. À L, parce qu'il ne dormait jamais et qu'il n'avait, par conséquent, pas besoin de lit. Il avait juste besoin de suffisamment d'espace et d'un ordinateur immense pour travailler 24/24. À Light pour des raisons plus _ordinaires_, disons. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il ne supportait pas le ronronnement constant de l'ordinateur de L tout au long de la nuit ensuite, parce qu'il était contraint de dormir sur le dos et de maintenir cette position jusqu'au matin – dans le cas contraire, le bruit métallique et insupportable des chaines le réveillaient. Et enfin, parce qu'il manifestait des réactions naturelles le matin (des réactions intimes, merci bien) et qu'il préférait garder à l'abri des yeux de L. Au final, il s'était habitué à cette situation, mais au prix de trois semaines d'effort.

Cela dit, cette nuit-là prenait une tournure aussi déplaisante que la première. Pour une raison qui échappait à Light, L s'était accroupi à ses côtés et avait planté sur lui ses yeux protubérants.

- Problème ?

- C'est la première nuit que tu ne réclames pas ton temps de salle de bains, remarqua L.

- C'est ce qui te dérange ? (Light haussa les sourcils) C'est la première fois que tu nous retiens jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Et ça échappe peut-être à ta conception du monde, mais il y a des gens que ça fatigue.

- Je vois.

Non, il ne voyait pas du tout. Il ne se décidait pas à se détourner non plus. Light sentit une bouffée d'exaspération le parcourir et se redressa pour caler son dos contre les barres du lit.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux parler ?

Hochement de tête.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De Kira, répondit tranquillement L. De toi étant Kira pour être plus précis, Light-kun.

- De moi étant... Tu remets ça ? s'agaça Light. Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais oublier d'avoir décimé des centaines de criminels en ne connaissant que leur nom ?

- Et en pouvant décider de la date et de la cause la mort, oui, c'est ce que je crois. C'est enfoui quelque part dans ta tête et je veux le faire sortir.

- Eh bien, bonne chance pour retrouver des souvenirs qui n'existent pas.

Light esquissa un mouvement pour se détourner de L. Il n'arriva jamais au bout.

_La première étape pour instaurer la peur est d'attaquer l'un des cinq sens du cobaye. Prenez-lui la Vue et regardez-le se trébucher, regardez-le se débattre dans des ténèbres fictives. Prenez-lui l'Ouïe et écoutez-le hurler à s'en briser la voix. Privez-le de ses réflexes primaires._

C'était douloureux, affreusement douloureux.

Light eut beau cligner des yeux, presser les mains contre ses paupières, sa vue ne revenait pas. Il ne voyait rien, sinon une infinité d'étoiles vivides qui dansaient dans le noir. Sa panique lui ôta momentanément la capacité d'entendre et il ne distingua plus aucun bruit, hormis la pulsation affolée de son cœur à ses oreilles.

Tout s'était passé trop rapidement pour qu'il comprenne pleinement la situation, mais... Il se souvenait qu'un flash de lumière, d'une intensité peu commune, avait envahi la pièce pendant une fraction de seconde. Ça ne suffisait à rendre une personne aveugle, non...

Peu à peu, la vision des draps froissés et de la moquette uniforme lui revint, ainsi que le froissement des vêtements de L, qui bougeait à ses côtés. Levant les yeux vers lui, Light vit sa propre surprise reflétée sur son visage. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, essoufflés et interloqués, puis, Light se précipita hors du lit et L bondit sur le côté, vers son ordinateur. Ryuuzaki s'avéra être plus rapide, causant à son partenaire de perdre l'équilibre et retomber sur le sol. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

_La deuxième étape de l'instauration de la peur est de germer le doute. Sssh, prenez votre temps. Laissez-le courir sur sa peau, laissez-le imprégner ses veines pour ne jamais en sortir. Soyez patient._

- Watari ! s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que vous avez tous également perdu la vue ?

- Ryuuzaki, fit la voix imperturbable du vieil homme. Tout va bien ici. Et vous ?

L jeta un coup d'œil à Light.

- Light-kun ?

- J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, marmonna-t-il.

- Réaction normale après un flash de lumière violent, reprit L à l'adresse de Watari. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est encore tôt pour le dire, mais il semble que notre système ait été piraté.

À cela, L ne répondit rien.

...

◊ Interlude ◊

...

_C'est effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? Le simple fait d'imaginer les pensées qui ont pu vous traverser l'esprit au moment du flash est une délectation. Malgré tout, il faut admettre que vous avez montrer plus de dignité que certains. Ceux qui appellent à l'aide, ceux qui s'adressent à Dieu, ceux qui crient._

_Considérez Notre échec comme une salutation. Considérez que nous venons de faire connaissance._

_La partie a débuté. Le processus de destruction de votre Justice pathétique est mis en route._

_N'aies crainte, L._

_N'aies crainte, Kira._

_La prochaine fois, Nous n'échouerons pas._

...

**À suivre.**


	2. Bandes fuchsia

**Disclaimer **: Death Note ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé complet** : « Qu'est Dieu ? Qu'est Kira ? Peuvent-ils empêcher l'Humanité d'être soumise à l'Apocalypse ? Lorsqu'ils tomberont, comme tous les autres, réduits par les cendres de leur propre incendie, seul l'Empire Velvet se dressera. Nouvelle Lumière. Nouvelle Autorité. Nouvelle Justice. » Après avoir transmis le Death Note au groupe Yotsuba, Light devait se contenter d'attendre patiemment de devenir dieu du Nouveau Monde. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouve piégé, la mémoire perdue de son plein gré, enchaîné au plus grand détective du monde, à combattre une menace d'une trempe bien trop différente de la sienne.

...

◊ **Empire Velvet ◊**

...

**Chapitre Deuxième**

B**a**nd**e**s f**u**chs**ia**

...

Lorsque L dévala les marches de verre qui menaient dans le hall, des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux, causant à ses pensées de se bousculer et se brouiller dans son esprit. Il refusait de se l'admettre, parce qu'il ne l'avait connu que très rarement, mais son état actuel se nommait _panique_. Il venait de lui céder, comme l'avaient sans doute prévu les hackers. Peu importait leur identité pour le moment,

_mon Dieu_

_mon Dieu_

_il avait tellement eu peur de perdre la vue_

il fallait d'abord déterminer la manière de laquelle ils avaient infiltré leur système. L et Light se précipitèrent vers Watari dans un même mouvement. Le vieil homme avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains ridées sa respiration profonde soulevait régulièrement son dos et à ce moment précis, il sembla plus vieux que jamais. L glissa ses doigts filiformes autour de son poignet, presque avec tendresse, et murmura :

- Watari... Ca va passer.

- Je sais (Il abaissa lentement ses mains) Je suis désolé, Ryuuzaki, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tracer le point de départ de l'attaque.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! s'exclama Light. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez !

- Je vais devoir me ranger du côté de Light-kun, Watari, dit L avec un sourire désolé. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Comment va Misa Amane ? Et cette lumière... Des ultraviolets ?

- Misa Amane dormait au moment de l'apparition du flash ses effets devraient demain matin, sous forme de migraine. Et oui, ce sont bien des ultraviolets. A leur fréquence la plus élevée.

Watari quitta son siège et reprit sa posture élégante, comme si son moment de faiblesse n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si ils n'étaient jamais redevenus, pendant quelques secondes, Wammy Quillsh et L Lawliet, loin de L, loin de Kira et loin d'une attaque de rayons ultraviolets. L échangea un rapide regard avec Light.

- Pour être tout à fait franc, nous avons eu de la chance, reprit Watari. Le flash n'a duré qu'un millième de secondes, ce qui n'a causé qu'un simple choc aux yeux et au cerveau. Sans notre système de protection, il aurait duré plus longtemps et nous aurions probablement perdu la vue. Et il y a autre chose.

Il pianota rapidement sur le clavier pour faire apparaître un court graphique, où se dessinait une courbe rouge et irrégulière.

- Des ultrasons ? s'étonna Light. Mais comment...

- Nous avons également réussi à les bloquer, précisa Watari.

- Donc, ils voulaient nous assourdir et nous aveugler. Des individus bienveillants, vraiment.

L renifla, à moitié amusé.

- Il faut contacter les autres. Ils doivent revenir. Tout de suite.

Par chance, aucun des membres de la cellule d'enquêtes n'avait eu le temps de trop s'éloigner. Ainsi, un quinzaine de minutes plus tard se présentèrent Soichiro Yagami, Matsuda et Aizawa, tous aussi exténués les uns que les autres. L'air qu'affichaient les trois autres, cependant, les intrigua et Matsuda fut le premier à se réveiller complètement. Il se hâta de demander à L pourquoi il était plus pâle que d'habitude et pourquoi Light avait les yeux rouges. L le réduisit au silence d'un seul regard et une quiétude dérangeante tomba sur le hall.

Il se chargea de résumer la situation, tandis que le regard de ses auditeurs se faisait de plus en plus inquiets. Compréhensible. Si quelqu'un avait réussi à pirater un système informatique géré par L et Watari, même en l'espace d'un instant... Eh bien, pour faire court, ça pouvait être le début de la fin.

L, cependant, conservait un calme olympien et enchaîna sur les hypothèses d'une manière si fluide, qu'il fallut un certain moment aux autres avant de saisir la transition.

- Les assaillants n'avaient pas prévu de réussir, déclara-t-il en se mordillant le pouce. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient jamais envoyé autant d'attaques d'un seul coup. Assourdir _et_ aveugler quelqu'un en même temps, c'est beaucoup trop. Non, je pense qu'ils voulaient juste nous faire peur. Nous montrer qu'ils existent.

- « Ils », répéta Aizawa, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils sont plusieurs ?

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, précisa L. D'expérience, je peux vous dire qu'une seule et unique personne n'a jamais réussi à pirater ce système. Il est plus probable que ce soit un groupe de personnes très intelligentes.

C'était prétentieux à dire, mais il en était ainsi. Un silence affligé retomba sur la pièce.

- Reste plus qu'à déterminer si c'est Kira ou non. Encore un autre, peut-être ? Un troisième ?

- Pourquoi un troisième ? intervint Light, sortant de sa réflexion. Peut-être que c'est le même. On sait que Kira peut manipuler les gens. Il aurait très bien pu... Je ne sais pas, passer ses pouvoirs à des surdoués pour qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

- Pourquoi moi en particulier ? s'étonna calmement L.

Light hocha la tête.

- On peut regarder la situation sous n'importe quel angle, Ryuuzaki, tu es le seul obstacle direct à Kira et son idéologie dérangée. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu auras à les affronter seul, bien-sûr, ajouta-t-il après une brève pause.

Ils s'évaluèrent du regard de longues secondes. L dut s'admettre que Light avait probablement raison. Que ce fût Kira ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'était à lui qu'ils en voulaient. Considérant que ce soit le cas, il devait immédiatement renforcer son système de sécurité, avant de se faire aveugler pour de bon.

.

**◊ Interlude ◊**

.

Leur nuit de recherche et d'hypothèses se révéla vaine. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour remonter au point de départ de l'attaque et L et Light n'eurent d'autre choix que de répartir le travail en différentes tâches. Yagami père et fils se concentreraient sur l'affaire Yotsuba, tandis que L, Aizawa et Watari s'occuperaient de tracer la provenance de l'attaque informatique. Matsuda, quant à lui, prendrait soin de Misa, étant donné que la jeune fille éprouvait les effets secondaires du flash lumineux.

L et Light s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le hall, après que le reste du groupe se soit réparti à d'autres étages pour une raison quelconque. Light n'avait pas cherché à creuser outre mesure à ce sujet il savait déjà que Aizawa n'était pas le plus grand fan de L et évitait donc de se trouver trop souvent en sa présence. Evidemment, son père, en bon samaritain, avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Light n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et L non plus.

A vrai dire, L avait l'air de s'en ficher. Autant le dire clairement, il s'en fichait. Light était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait même pas pris en compte l'absence des autres. A ce stade de leur relation, il n'y avait plus de quoi s'étonner. Pourtant, L ne cessait de le surprendre.

_Aaah, sale menteur. _Ce n'était pas tant une question de surprendre ou pas. C'était une question d'attraction.

Non, une seconde ; il fallait s'arrêter sur ce point. On parlait là d'attraction au sens large.

_Et comprenez que l'expression "au sens large" englobait les épithètes "physique", "psychologique" et "sexuel". _

Visiblement, il n'y pouvait rien, son subconscient incluait l'aspect sexuel de la chose dans son monologue interne. Eh bien, considérant qu'il ne fréquentait personne d'autre que L depuis plusieurs semaines (_ugh, jaibesoindetirermoncoup_) on pouvait considérer que cette réaction était naturelle. Après tout, enchaînés comme ils l'étaient… Oh non, non, non, la situation prenait une tournure beaucoup trop **bizarre**.

Ou plutôt, c'était bizarre dans sa tête.

La fatigue faisait ça.

L, de son côté, mâchonnait son pouce d'un air absent. Il étirait par moment son bras jusqu'au bureau pour ramasser sa cuillère et piocher dans un énième dessert haut de gamme au nom interminable. Ses gestes étaient empreints de lassitude, de calme, et avaient ce quelque chose d'énigmatique que Light ne trouvait à personne d'autre. Et sur cette bonne pensée, il détourna son regard de lui. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement.

- Oh merde.

L approcha aussitôt son fauteuil de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ecoute ça. « Double meurtre au siège du groupe Hinode. Hier soir, le vice-président Murayama Takashi a assassiné sa secrétaire à l'aide d'un poignard avant de se suicider de la même manière. Les deux individus ont été retrouvés ce matin, la gorge tranchée... », lut rapidement Light. Le groupe Hinode est aussi un lointain concurrent de Yotsuba !

- Effectivement, approuva L en poussant Light sans management. C'est problématique, très, très problématique... Jusqu'à maintenant, les autres concurrents sont morts à la suite d'une crise cardiaque. Murayama Takashi décide de tuer sa secrétaire sans raison puis se suicide...

- Le Kira de Yotsuba a décidé de faire des tests, lui aussi ?

Le regard sombre que lui envoya L répondit à sa place.

- Il faut agir, décida Light. Si ça continue...

La sonnerie stridente de son portable lui coupa la parole l'écran affichait avec insistance le nom « Misa Amane ». Et ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber pire.

- Misa, je ne peux pas te parler, lui annonça-t-il en guise de salut. Je passerai plus tard.

- Mais Light ! protesta Misa sa voix avait perdu sa modulation enjouée et sonnait de manière nerveuse – en raison, sans doute, des effets produits par le flash. C'est injuste ! C'était ma première interview de la saison et ils l'ont interrompue pour passer autre chose ! Il faut appeler Sakura TV _**tout de suite **_!

Au même instant, la capitale « W » s'afficha sur l'ordinateur de L.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Watari ? C'est pour le vice-président de Hinode ?

- Non. Ryuuzaki, allume Sakura TV _**tout de suite**_.

L programma ladite chaine sur l'écran géant. Il afficha directement un dégradé fluide, qui s'étendait d'un mauve pâle, au centre de l'écran, au fuchsia. Une inscription s'étendait au cœur de cette gamme de violet, tracée en cursives : _Empire √elvet_.

Une voix informatique s'éleva ensuite dans la pièce. Elle était très différente de celle, magnétique, employée par L, ou encore, de la voix menaçante utilisée par le deuxième Kira. Celle-ci était basse, rassurante, aux intonations de velours. En somme, la plupart des spectateurs devaient la trouver agréable lorsqu'il l'entendit, Light fut parcouru d'un frisson qui n'avait rien de plaisant.

« **Qu'est Dieu ? Qu'est Kira ? Peuvent-ils empêcher l'Humanité d'être soumise à l'Apocalypse ? ****Quand ils tomberont en cendres, perpétrées par leur propre incendie, l'Empire Velvet se dressera. Nouvelle Lumière. Nouvelle Autorité. Nouvelle Justice.**

**L'Empire √elvet n'est pas Kira. Il ne prétend pas au pouvoir divin. Il n'assujettit pas ses fidèles. Il ne tue pas pour exister. **

**L'Empire √elvet n'est pas non plus L. Il ne mure pas ses concitoyens dans la peur. Il ne reste pas inactif dans l'adversité. Il n'exerce pas une Justice discriminatoire.**

**L'Empire √elvet est incomparable. Nouveau, bon, généreux. **

**Il est un porteur de paix, de liberté, d'entre-aide et d'égalité. Il est garant de l'Honneur et de l'Honnêteté. **

**Dès aujourd'hui, rejoignez l'Empire √elvet.**

**Dès aujourd'hui, reconstruisons-nous. **»

L'écran grésilla, puis retourna à la programmation habituelle de Sakura TV. Light cligna des yeux et laissa échapper une discrète exclamation de surprise.

Le hall aluminé de la cellule d'enquête avait disparu. Ses lumières blafardes, le grésillement de ses ordinateurs s'étaient évaporés. A leur place trônait une grande roue de couleur écarlate, qui ressemblait en tout point à celle que l'on trouvait dans les parcs d'attraction.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Une multitude ballons, chacun de couleur différente, s'échappait dans le ciel azur, où flottaient de rares nuages dilués. Des rires enjoués parvinrent aux oreilles de Light autour de lui, des familles sans histoire circulaient le long des chemins pavés, garnis de bosquets de fleurs criardes. Debout à côté de lui, une petite fille jouait avec une boîte musicale. Les voix semblaient répercuter un écho, les couleurs qui dansaient devant ses yeux étaient trop vivides. C'est ce qu'on appelle un monde parfait.

Si c'était ça... Alors il n'en voulait pas.

- Light-kun.

Il se tourna vivement vers L, qui avait posé sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

- Ryuuzaki, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? interrogea Light, tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois, mais ne fais surtout pas attention, répliqua calmement L. Je suis sûr à 85% que tous ceux qui ont écouté le message de l'Empire √elvet ont été hypnotisés.

- Tu ne vois pas tous ces gens ?

- Non, je suis toujours dans le hall du Q.G. C'est juste que j'entends... Peu importe, il faut sortir de cet état. Je suis désolé, Light, mais je vais devoir te frapper. Et tu feras la même chose quand tu seras revenu à toi.

Light approuva d'un signe de tête. Et le coup partit.

Tous les ballons explosèrent, la roue se mit à grincer, le ciel se répandit en averse et tout disparut. Light fut de nouveau dans le hall du quartier général. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de sa vie.

.

**◊ Interlude ◊**

.

Ryuk s'ennuyait terriblement.

Les instants que lui avait fait vivre Light s'étaient avérés si intenses, que Ryuk en avait presque oublié le goût de l'ennui. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir un être humain plonger dans la folie, de le voir utiliser chaque parcelle de son intelligence pour affronter un rival, il avait pu manger des pommes à sa guise, bref, il s'était senti _vivre_ et Light avait décidé de renoncer à son Death Note. Ça faisait partie de son plan, admettons mais combien de temps Ryuk devait-il encore attendre avant de revenir à une existence plus palpitante ? Huh...

Maintenant, le Death Note était enterré, Light avait perdu la mémoire et Ryuk était seul.

Il n'avait pas d'occupations, si ce n'était voler autour de la ville à la recherche d'humain intéressant à observer. Au final, ils étaient tous pareils. Tous parfaits d'apparence, mais au fond, avec les mêmes problèmes. Il aurait sans doute été intéressé, dans d'autres circonstances, mais Light l'avait trop gâté ces derniers mois, entre « Je veux devenir le dieu du nouveau monde » et tout le reste. Tenez, même Rem devait moins s'ennuyer que lui elle, au moins, avait quelqu'un à suivre.

Tokyo connaissait son premier jour de beau temps depuis bientôt une semaine. Les humains semblaient heureux de ce changement. De tous les mondes que Ryuk avait visité jusque là, le leur était le seul à posséder un environnement varié. Le monde des dieux de la mort était plongé dans la nuit perpétuelle, la sècheresse. _Le vide_.

Ryuk se posa au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, d'où il observait généralement la ville. Le soleil incandescent gagnait lentement l'horizon ses rayons, semblables à des torrents de lave, couraient à travers les rues ou se reflétaient sur les façades vitrées des immeubles. Il fallait admettre que ça avait un certain charme.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, hein, Ryuk ?

Le dieu de la mort se retourna à la mention de son prénom.

- Toi ?

.

.

.

_À suivre._


	3. Death

**Disclaimer **: Death Note ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé complet** : « Qu'est Dieu ? Qu'est Kira ? Peuvent-ils empêcher l'Humanité d'être soumise à l'Apocalypse ? Lorsqu'ils tomberont, comme tous les autres, réduits par les cendres de leur propre incendie, seul l'Empire Velvet se dressera. Nouvelle Lumière. Nouvelle Autorité. Nouvelle Justice. » Après avoir transmis le Death Note au groupe Yotsuba, Light devait se contenter d'attendre patiemment de devenir dieu du Nouveau Monde. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouve piégé, la mémoire perdue de son plein gré, enchaîné au plus grand détective du monde, à combattre une menace d'une trempe bien trop différente de la sienne.

_((J'ai remarqué que FF avait tendance à supprimer certains signes de ponctuation. Je vais éditer les autres chapitres autant que possible, mais certaines choses m'échapperont peut-être /soupir. Tout ça pour dire que si vous voyez de looooongues phrases, c'est qu'un point ou un point-virgule a été supprimé.))_

...

◊ **Empire Velvet ◊**

...

**Chapitre Troisième**

∂_eath_

...

...

"_Savoir, c'est pouvoir_". Higuchi avait toujours trouvé cette citation stupide, dans la mesure où la majorité de ses collègues haut-placés étaient des bons à rien. Depuis qu'il avait acquis le Death Note, il avait changé d'avis. Le destin lui avait ouvert des connaissances inaccessibles au commun des mortels, _il savait_ des choses qui feraient pâlir n'importe qui. Après tout, qui, à part lui, pourrait se résoudre à vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec un dieu de la Mort ? Très peu de gens. Précisons quand même que Higuchi ne se considérait pas comme un Élu et encore moins comme un justicier. Il se servait simplement de l'arme qu'on lui avait servie - presque sur un plateau d'argent. Et puisque cette arme n'avait d'autres utilités sinon tuer, alors il tuerait. Il tuerait pour son propre plaisir, il tuerait pour faire fortune, _il tuerait pour vivre_. Ce faisant, il s'élèverait au-dessus de l'humain "normal", deviendrait quelque chose de plus grand, plus puissant. C'était ça, le pouvoir.

Ça avait quelque chose d'enivrant, ou en tout cas, ça l'avait été au début. À présent, ça s'était transformé en une sorte de routine, un passe-temps. Ha ! A quel point fallait-il être _grand_ pour se lasser du pouvoir ! Peut-être parce que tout était devenu trop simple. Peu importe, Higuchi aimait la simplicité. Restait le problème que lui posait son célibat. Ca aussi, ça allait changer et rapidement. Et pour ça, Misa Amane était la candidate parfaite. Bien-sûr, il avait sans doute le double de son âge, mais sincèrement, qui s'en occuperait ? Certainement pas elle. L'unique soucis des _idoles_ étaient de continuer à briller ; il pouvait facilement réaliser ce rêve, suffisait-il à Amane d'accéder à ses demandes. Il se fichait qu'elle soit conne ou pas, l'essentiel résidait ailleurs... Elle avait intérêt à assurer à ce niveau-là.

Higuchi interrompit le cours de ses pensées en entendant Rem remuer à ses côtés. La plupart du temps, il ne faisait pas attention à elle - elle ne faisait jamais de bruit, ne respirait pas (n'en avait pas besoin, sans doute) - mais son corps osseux crissait parfois, lorsqu'elle s'impatientait. Quelle créature hideuse... Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner les yeux vers elle et déclara :

- Un problème, Rem ?

- Tu es immobile depuis trop longtemps. Tu as oublié que le temps pour éliminer les criminels t'est compté ?

Higuchi renifla, à moitié amusé.

- Il est minuit, répondit-il calmement. En une heure, j'aurais largement fini. De toute façon, ils auront tous crevé avant demain matin.

Il reprit son stylo et se pencha sur le Death Note.

- Dis-moi, Rem, tu as dit qu'il y en avait d'autres comme toi, sur Terre ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit. Et s'il y en a, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Moi, ça m'intéresse, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Comment est-ce que je fais pour savoir si quelqu'un a un Death Note ? Il y a un moyen ?

- Il y en a un, en effet. Tu peux procéder à l'échange des Yeux. Tu peux acquérir les Yeux d'un dieu de la Mort en l'échange de la moitié de ta durée de vie.

Higuchi éclata de rire. La moitié de sa durée de vie ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Il avait encore beaucoup trop à vivre pour se permettre se genre de marché.

- Et qu'est-ce que ces Yeux peuvent m'apporter de plus ? interrogea-t-il avec ironie.

- Voir le nom et la durée de vie de ceux qui t'entoure, répliqua Rem, imperturbable. En revanche, tu ne peux pas voir la durée de vie de ceux qui possède un Death Note.

- Si c'est tout ce que ça fait...

Il s'interrompit. Visiblement, la fatigue avait pris le dessus - sa vision s'était mise à lui jouer des tours. A moins que... Non, son stylo fuyait bel et bien, ses mains étaient recouvertes d'encre noire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore, bordel...

Il porta les mains à aux poches de sa veste, à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Il réalisa au même moment que sa chemise était également baignée d'un liquide noirâtre, qui dégoulinait à présent sur le sol, dans un _ploc ploc_ régulier. Ce truc dégueulasse était tout sauf de l'encre ! Alors... **Quoi** ? Pourquoi ? Le Death Note précisa bien qu'il n'y avait aucune répercussion pour ceux qui l'utilisaient ! Il bondit de son siège, se tourna vers Rem, qui paraissait aussi perdue que lui.

- C'est quoi, ça ? s'écria-t-il. Enlève-le ! ENLÈVE-LE !

Pris de panique, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Le liquide coulait plus abondamment qu'avant et... _sortait de ses pores_ ? Et plus il s'échappait, plus il sentait sa conscience le quitter.

- Non, non, non, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas mourir...

Pas maintenant ! Pas encore !

Bientôt, sa gorge grouilla de salive, qui s'égoutta, aussi sombre que le reste, de sa bouche. _Ploc ploc_. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Pas du tout. Juste... Effrayant. Terriblement effrayant.

Higuchi poussa un cri. Son coeur venait de se serrer, _la dernière contraction_, avant d'arrêter toute activité. Il expira, un souffle putride et étouffé, et mourut.

Rem resta longtemps debout à ses côtés, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. La crise cardiaque avait été provoquée par un dieu de la Mort, sans aucun doute. Mais tout le spectacle avec le liquide noir ? Elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres créatures, différentes des dieux de la Mort, qui erraient sur Terre. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par leur existence. Et si elles s'en prenaient aux possesseurs de Death Note, Misa et Yagami étaient en danger.

Rem ramassa le Death Note du défunt du bout des doigts et, après un dernier coup d'oeil au cadavre de Higuchi, elle disparut.

...

◊ Interlude ◊

...

Ce matin-là, le choix était beaucoup plus varié qu'à l'ordinaire. Éclairs, macarons, tartelettes, fraises, framboises, religieuses et _tiramisu_. Watari ne lui avait jamais apporté de tiramisu auparavant ; cette fois, il en avait eu droit à deux différents - le premier, basique, italien, à l'arôme de café et le second, réinventé par les Japonais, parsemé de thé vert moulu. C'était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. L avait déjà pris connaissance des mauvaises nouvelles en question et visiblement, Watari avait prévu l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle elle le mettrait. D'où le plateau plus généreux que d'habitude.

L, cependant, ne prêta attention à aucune de ces merveilles ; il choisit à la place les pastilles fruitées absolument immondes qu'il restait dans sa poche, puis les laissa fondre sur sa langue. L'arrière-goût amer qu'elles laissèrent dans sa bouche était affreux. Mais en toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas l'habitude de noyer son chagrin dans les pâtisseries haut-de-gamme. S'il s'y attaquait maintenant, il ne sentirait ni leur goût, ni leur qualité. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Bref, le plateau ne servait à rien, sinon agacer Light. Sérieusement, l'odeur du sucre devait lui donner la nausée, à l'heure qu'il était. Pauvre garçon.

Pour récapituler les faits, les morts prévues par Yotsuba ne s'étaient pas réalisées (oui, oui, bien-sûr, tant mieux). La veille, l'un des membres du groupe, Higuchi Kyosuke, était décédé dans son appartement. Il avait donc fait office de Kira, peu après que Light ait été emprisonné. En toute logique, le pouvoir passerait à quelqu'un d'autre dans les semaines à venir. Mais peu importe ce problème, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Ce qui intéressait L dans l'immédiat était la mort de Higuchi Kyosuke. La police avait déduit un empoisonnement. Au vu de l'état dans lequel l'homme avait été retrouvé - baignant dans un liquide noirâtre, charmant - L approuvait cette hypothèse à moitié. Mais après les attaques de l'Empire Velvet, ou plutôt de Velvet tout court (il avait horreur de devoir les qualifier d'"Empire"), il avait des doutes. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le coup final porté à Kyosuke était la crise cardique. Et ça...

Le bordel le plus complet. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de ces tiramisu, en fin de compte. Oui, vraiment. Son monologue interne s'était fait grossier, ce qui, franchement, criait "Danger !" à cent kilomètres à la ronde.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? L, l'Homme Sans Nom, sans visage, sans présence matérielle ; le Kira du monde policier. Il ne pouvait rien, hormis rester muré dans l'attente d'une nouvelle attaque de a) le groupe Velvet ou b) Kira. Sauf si Kira rejoignait les Velvet, au quel cas tout le monde serait en danger mortel. Et L savait que les risques pour qu'une telle situation se réalise était très élevé. Kira et Velvet pouvaient collaborer - dans le but de se détruire mutuellement, oui. Mais à quel prix ? Si, par chance, Light retrouvait ses souvenirs de Kira (considérant qu'ils existaient), L devait absolument le garder de son côté. Restait à savoir comment.

- Ryuuzaki.

- J'écoute.

- Nous avons pu récupérer un échantillon de la substance noire retrouvée chez Higuchi Kyosuke. Je l'envoie au laboratoire.

- Bien. Autre chose ?

Watari ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- As-tu réfléchi au sujet P ?

- Pas encore. Je ferai ça plus tard.

La connexion fut interrompue. A l'évidence, Light était perplexe mais resta muet. Il devait penser que L ne lui donnerait aucune réponse et avait tout à fait raison. Les anciens ou futurs élèves de la Wammy's n'étaient pas censés être mentionnés aux étrangers. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite conclu entre les professeurs et les étudiants. Même B, qui avait pourtant utilisé son intelligence dans à des fins peu religieuses, n'avait jamais osé enfreindre cette règle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, B était l'un des rares personnages à connaître le "Sujet P".

L'éducation proposée par la Wamm'y à sa création se résumait à la connaissance, pure et dure. La petite poignée d'élèves qui composait l'école à cette époque n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se socialiser. L s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les seules fois où il avait croisé d'autres enfants étaient celles où il changeait de salle de classe. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. Il avait été habitué à cette solitude et ne s'imaginait pas vivre autrement. Ses "camarades" devaient probablement ressentir la même chose.

Néanmoins, même si L sortait rarement, il y en avait un, à la Wammy's, qui ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour. Le Sujet P. La Wammy's House était un bâtiment aussi ancien que gigantesque, si bien que L n'avait jamais pu en faire le tour entier, en toutes ces années. Pas qu'il s'y était intéressé. Cela dit, il avait voué au Sujet P une véritable obsession. Chacun savait que ce certain P était enfermé quelque part dans le manoir, mais où, ça, ça leur était égal. L, lui, l'avait cherché. Sans résultat. Watari lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé d'abandonner.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que P est trop différent._

_- Comme tous les autres._

_- C'est dangereux, c'est tout._

Dangereux comment ? A la manière de B ? Impossible à dire. L avait eu beau continuer son investigation, du haut de ses onze ans, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Quelque temps plus tard, il apprenait que le Sujet P s'était échappé. Depuis - rien, aucune nouvelle. Mais avec l'apparition de Velvet, Watari supposait (une supposition probable, selon lui, à 6%) que peut-être un ex-membre de la Wammy's était impliqué. A cause du génie déployé, de cette manière d'agir inhabituelle. Et de tous les membres qu'il connaissait, le Sujet P faisait un suspect remarquable.

L n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Avec l'affaire B, tout était possible et il s'attendait à tout. Mais si le Sujet P avait le même âge que lui, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années lors de sa fugue. Il avait pu ne pas survivre. Dans tous les cas, L était bien plus heureux à l'idée de soupçonner Light d'être l'ancien Kira et attendre patiemment que sa mémoire revienne. Ca, et le groupe Velvet.

_Désolé, Light._

Ou non, pas tant que ça.

...

◊ Interlude ◊

...

Des draps immaculés s'agitaient lentement au rythme du vent ; leurs ondulations créaient des jeux d'ombre sur les murs blafards, un spectacle qui ne lassait pas. La pièce avait été transformée en une jungle de draps blancs rien que pour lui. Il lui avait suffi de leur dire ce qu'il voulait et ils lui avaient confectionné sa chambre personnelle. C'était agréable, ça changeait radicalement du monde des dieux de la Mort, sombre et rocheux. Les humains lui avaient aussi proposé de la nourriture, mais il n'avait pas apprécié l'attention. Il se contentait de boire de l'eau, des litres et des litres par jour, parce qu'il aimait la sensation.

Zerhogie se balançait sur un drap, quelques mètres au-dessus du sol quand une fille entra dans la pièce. Elle avait les yeux pâles, les cheveux jaunes et une éternel sourire affectueux imprimés sur la figure. Bref, il la trouvait chiante. Mauvaise passe, considérant qu'elle possédait son Death Note.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se bornait à venir le voir. De toute manière, c'était lui qui était supposé la suivre, pas le contraire. Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ennuyeux ! Accordons-lui cela, la fille ne s'en plaignait pas et lui laissait la liberté. Merci à elle. Zerhogie savait que ça ne plaisait pas aux autres humains qui pouvaient le voir, mais n'en avait cure.

Il regrettait d'être descendu sur le monde des Humains. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus palpitant. Il avait observé Ryuk, lorsque ce dernier avait commencé à suivre Kira et s'était enthousiasmé. Il s'était dit que suivre un humain assoiffé de pouvoir serait intéressant. Alors il avait cherché, cherché puis, finalement, avait découvert ces cinq imbéciles, qui cherchaient à surpasser Kira. L'Empire Velvet. Zerhogie avait alors laissé tomber son cahier, juste à côté d'eux et bingo ! Le tour était joué.

Ca avait été marrant, au début. Ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer et lui, si, alors ils exécutaient tous ses caprices. Maintenant qu'il avait tout, eh bien... Il s'ennuyait. Il avait fait le tour de la ville, avait fait des kilomètres pour aller dire bonjour à Ryuk. Puis plus rien. Depuis, il cherchait désespérément une nouvelle activité.

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista la fille.

Elle était vraiment énervante, avec sa voix douce et ses gestes calmes. Par dessus le marché, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom.

- Je peux vous amener de la compagnie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces petits cons.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Redis-moi ton nom, commanda-t-il.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Voyons, Zerhogie ! C'est Atalante !

Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Il était obligé de rester tant qu'elle n'abandonnait pas le Death Note. Non, ça, ce n'était pas encore le pire.

Il était obligé d'exécuter leurs ordres. Ils ne lui demandaient pas grand-chose : aller ici, espionner ce gars-là, et cetera. Il ne s'humiliait pas toujours à le faire ; il lui arrivait de refuser. Mais la plupart du temps, il acceptait. Les cinq humains sur lesquels il était tombé étaient intelligents. Ils comprenaient que Zerhogie s'était lassé de leur monde et, surtout, de leur compagnie. Ils lui avaient ainsi promis la liberté une fois que Kira et L auraient été éliminés. Il était donc dans l'intérêt de Zerhogie de les aider autant qu'il le pouvait pour accélérer le processus.

Il avait un infime espoir d'être relâché avant l'heure. L'Empire Velvet avait appris à communiquer avec les Serviteurs du Purgatoire. Et ça, c'était un avantage capital. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Velvet ne prennent réellement conscience de l'ampleur de leurs pouvoirs. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

...

**_A suivre._**

* * *

**Vous vous souvenez de Zerhogie ? (Il me semble que c'est la bonne orthographe...) C'est le dieu de la Mort qui a les plumes d'un chef indien sur la tête. J'ai longtemps hésité sur le dieu de la Mort que je ferai apparaître dans cette histoire et je me suis décidée pour lui, je le trouve génial. **

**Sinon, que dire ? Oui, désolée du retard, je suis restée sans ordinateur plus longtemps que prévu. Le premier membre de l'Empire Velvet a été révélé. On en saura un peu plus sur le Sujet P dans le prochain chapitre, pas d'inquiétudes ! **

**Laissez des reviews, bonnes gens, c'est très motivant ! **


End file.
